


Snacks

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Clint Barton, Background Relationships, Comedy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, SHIELD Husbands, Snacks & Snack Food, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Scott could honestly admit that he had seena lotsince he had started to hang out with the Avengers, but everything he had seen in the last hour? That was… something else entirely.





	Snacks

“Wow.”

Scott looked at Clint, at Agent Coulson, then at the table which somehow survived the attack, except that all the snacks, along with plates, glasses and cutlery, were scattered all over the floor.

Scott could honestly admit that he had seen _a lot_ since he had started to hang out with the Avengers, but everything he had seen in the last hour? That was… something else entirely. At least he was not the only one who seemed to be impressed.

Wanda was standing near the door, using her magic to help clean up the floor, as Steve started to collect the cutlery and everything else that had survived from the floor.

“Impressive, isn’t it?”

Scott turned to look at Natasha, who was observing as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents called in by Agent Coulson escorted all the attackers out of the building.

Sam, Agent Coulson and Bucky joined Steve and started to pick up pieces of broken furniture, while Clint just grabbed the last standing bowl of Doritos and ate one before standing up and helping Steve to move the table.

“He was throwing Doritos at the bad guys _and it worked_. How did that even work? And Agent Coulson didn’t even look surprised!”

“Hey, everything can be used as a weapon if you throw it hard enough,” Clint shrugged and Scott saw one corner of Agent Coulson’s lips rising in a smile.

“Phil stopped a robbery with a bag of flour once,” Steve added and Clint smiled at Agent Coulson, clearly proud of his boyfriend.

“He did _what_ now?”

“To those two even snack food is a weapon,” Sam said, smirking, and Scott just blinked a few times, tilting his head slightly.

“So… does that count as some sort of a superpower or something?”

Bucky snorted from where he was standing by the wall. “It should be.”

“Awesome. Luis and I once distracted a guy with gumballs, but…”

“I can teach you a thing or two, if you want,” Clint smirked, eating the last Dorito from the bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, "To those two, even snack food is a weapon." "_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/781088.html?thread=101326368#t101326368)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
